1. Technical Field
This device relates to knitting needles which are typically elongated cylindrical elements with a pointed and opposing blunt ends used in the process of hand knitting in which yarn is manipulated in interlocking patterns to form integral panels of configured material that can be fashioned into clothing, for example.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices disclose a variety of knitting needle combinations; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,174, 4,553,410, 5,720,187 and 6,397,640.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,174 a bend type knitting needle is shown having a pair of curved needles interconnected by multiple linked flexible connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,410 claims knitting needles with a flexible cord interconnect. The needles are of a larger diameter than the cord with a transition connection therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,187 discloses a knitting needle pair with an interconnected small diameter flexible cord therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,640 discloses a pair of knitting needles with elongated channels within from which extend interlinking cord extends.